Finding Freedom
by Wilko-Stander
Summary: A Taang story. In order for an alliance between the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads, a wedding must take place.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrangement

Chapter 1

 **Southern Air Temple**

Gyatso opened his eyes and looked over to the young meditating monk, he had news for the growing boy. Even though he couldn't easily put them into words, "Aang?" the boy not opening his eyes replied "what is it Gyatso?" The older man stood which made Aang open his eyes and look his way. "You've been 16 for a couple of months now..." Gyatso said making the boy smile "that now makes you of marrying age." Aang stood up as well ,with help from his air bending, his smile now gone. After what felt like a while of silence Aang spoke again "What? Monks don't marry Gyatso, so why are you telling me this?" concern obversely in his voice.

 **Gaoling**

"Marriage! Why?" Toph shouted standing from her seat across from the platform with her parents on. Lao and Poppy Beifong, from one of the riches families in the whole of the Earth Kingdom if not the whole world. Lao's disproving eyes widened at his daughter raising her voice. "The Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads are creating an alliance of trade and friendship as are the Water Tribes with the Fire Nation. They decided the best way for unity was through marriage", Lao stated as it was like old news. Toph sat back down arms crossed "I don't understand why I have to" she muttered. She knew this would be coming soon but on her birthday they decide to drop the news that they have already sorted out who she was marrying, some monk she most likely won't meet until the day of the wedding. "Because you are of marrying age, you are the lone heir to one of the most influential and riches family of the earth kingdom, you will be honoured to do this for your kingdom!" Lao shouted having enough of Toph's rude and stubborn behaviour and soon added " and because I told you too!" Toph stomped out of the room to walk round the gardens that would hopefully calm her mood.

 **Southern Air Temple**

Aang stayed silent allowing the news that he will marry a Earth Kingdom girl to settle in. Sheesh first on his birthday they come out saying he is the Avatar is one thing but now he has to marry someone he has never met! This world is mad. Gyatso was still there looking at the boy he watched grow up, " You don't have to do it, Aang. Don't let the high monks force you to do anything. After all isn't being an air nomad mean you have freedom. Your own choice." Aang looked into the eyes of the closest thing of a father he had, Aang smiled a toothy grin. "Thank you Gyatso, but what can I do if the air nomads need my help I am more than willing to give it." Gyatso smiled on how Aang would do anything for his people, "you are true monk, unlike those idiots that call themselves high monks." The gong sounded signaling supper and Aang raced out the door before the ringing even stopped. "He is still a child" Gyatso chuckled soon racing after him.


	2. Chapter 2 - The wedding

Aang stood stuned as his bride, Toph Beifong, walked slowly towards him. Toph's hair was dark like the midnight sky and was pulled back into a bun, with a crown like band keeping it together. Accomanied by her pale skin that looked like it belonged to a porcalin dool. Her wedding dress, a cream colour that faded together with a deep green as it neared the bottom, flowed like water around the perfect figure she came to a stop, Aang glanced at the necklace that Toph wore he noticed the multiple gems that seemed to mimic the unique, cloudy green eyes she had. The gems were nothing compared to her eyes though, Aang seemed to get lost looking deep within them.

Meanwhile Aang presented himself in traditional Air nomad robes, showing off the colours of yellow and orange that represented the most important teaching of his culture. Freedom. However Aang's slim but lean build was shown very well as the loose clothes revealed Aang's right arm and part of his chest.

The music began to fade and with that the cermony has offically began.

The vows of promise was exchanged as well as the rings, everything was beautiful and going well. Except for the fact this was all forced, Toph couldn't think of anything worse than getting married. She was still young and she knew nothing about the man in front of her, other than he was the same age, an airbender, in the same position of being forced into marriage and he was called Aang. There was something else, she wasn't told but she could some how sense it, and she could bet even her parents didn't know this detail that the airbenders wasn't telling about Aang. That's right, she was sure. Aang, who was now her husband, was also the avatar.

"You may now kiss your wife", Aang felt Toph tensed at those words. Aang cupped her cheek with his left hand so everyone couldn't see that he kissed just to the side of her lips instead. Aang wasn't going to force this woman, to kiss him or anything else. They may be married but he will not take her freedom and he would not force her to love him.

*At the after party

Aang and Toph were seated at the head of large table surrounded by high monks and noble earth kingdoms men and woman. Lao sitting directly next to Toph and Poppy next to him. While Aang requested for Gyatso to be seated next to him, even though Aang avoided sitting down for to long. At first he was wandering round talking to different air nomads,then moving onto some water tribe attendants, then earth kingdom and last of all fire nation. Aang seemed happy making many new friends. Mainly two water tribe siblings, a earth kingdom warrior and started getting along with a grumpy looking fire nation crowned prince.

Toph wasn't alone though she was cheerfully talking to the fire lord, Iroh, who was kind and spoke to her like an equal, not a blind child or a wealthly snob, but as a friend. Which was accompanied by one of the Earth kings, Bumi, who was a laugh and said he was an old friend to Aang. Even though Aang is sixteen and Bumi was twenty. Later one of the water tribe girls ,that Aang was talking to, introduced herself, "Lady Beifong, it's a pleasure to be attending your wedding. My name is Katara of the Southern water tribe." Katara spoke dipping into a low curtsie. "I'm thankful you could attend, Lady Katara" Toph replied with a bowed head hoping the girl would get bored and move on.

Katara sat in Aang abandoned seat earning a few disapproving looks from the people around the table. "Only a few weeks ago I was just a water tribe peasant, now I'm the wife of the crowned prince Zuko. A princess, and I'll tell you something. I hate it." Katara admitted looking over to Zuko, who was still talking to Aang. Toph now looked in Katara's direction, "You was forced into marriage too?" Toph asked, soon regretting giving Katara more reason to stay. Katara smiled "Yes. Even now I know very little about my husband, but Iroh has informed me he is kinder than he looks." Katara once again glanced over at her husband and continued "I've talked to Aang and he is very kind hearted". Toph looked away at the name of her husband. Katara leaned forward and her voice turned into a whisper "What do you know of air benders? I can tell you something I know." Katara stood from her seat but still her whispers reached Toph's ears. "Air benders value Freedom above all else. So maybe you shouldn't fear in losing your freedom just yet Toph."


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Blind Bandit

Gripping Toph's waist as they danced in the middle of the room, Aang kept thinking of the way Toph cringed when her father told her to dance with her new husband. She won't be happy with him. He just knew it. Once the alliance was in place this marriage will be seen as the knot to keep it together. As soon as people start doubting the strength of this relationship they will doubt the alliance. Aang wouldn't let the monks down but he also knew he couldn't fake a relationship with a woman who frowned at the thought of him.

To all the spectators the dance was elegant, Toph was taught to dance as soon as she could walk and Aang easily kept to the routine with his quick, gliding movements. The whole room seemed unnaturally large and empty with everyone just watching. Toph knew this had to continue just for a little longer and she could return home, but with him. Katara's words rang within her head as she felt the presence of her husband, who could also be her escape.

*Later at the Beifong Mansion*

"Goodnight Toph. I'll be sleeping in the other room if need me." Toph was shocked as he left but used it to slip out of her wedding dress and into her fighting garments."Surely if I rush I can get to the earth rumble arena in time for the last battle", Toph thought as she bended the earth beneath her to gain access to the tunnel she made years ago.

She arrived mere moments before she heard "Everybody welcome, the Blind Bandit!" Toph jumped to the stage and burst into her signature laugh to make the crowd go wild. Time was given as bets were made; those who haven't been to Goaling betted against the young girl while locals but everything on the bandit who couldn't be beaten.

The fight didn't last long, but Toph allowed it to last long enough to entertain any newcomers. However she didn't show restraint as she threw a boulder at the Boulder, and laughed as the irony hit the crowd. Picking the bag of gold from Xin Fu's open palm she walked over to placed it in the small chest where she stores her earnings. Toph felt faint footsteps behind her but when she turned to confront the person behind her, she had lost 'sight' of him, which caused Toph a lot of worry.


End file.
